Problem: On a sunny morning, Jessica rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $7.58 each and baskets of oranges for $4.14 each. Jessica decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of oranges before heading home. How much did Jessica need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Jessica needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the oranges. Price of eggplants + price of oranges = total price. ${7}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Jessica needs to pay $11.72.